This is our dance(AU)
by Rishim
Summary: Smoker is trying to teach young Prince Ace how to dance..but it's not really going well. Court AU


"And one, two, three, one ,two...no, no no." The stern whie haired man let out another exasperated sigh, his hand falling away from the waist of the boy he was trying to teach to do the waltz. The young prince was stubborn, stepping everywhere but where he should be stepping(which meant mostly on HIS feet).

"Why in the world are you having such a problem?" The man asked, crossing his well muscled arms over even more muscular chest. The fine suit clung to him in ways that a suit never should. Adding yet another distraction to the boy's long list of reasons to NOT learn how to waltz.

"Because this is just.." The freckle faced lad threw up his hands, letting out a soft hiss between clenched teeth. "It's stupid! Why am I learning the girl's part? I'm a PRINCE am I not? Why do I even have a male teacher?"

Not that he minded, the handsome nobleman was every inch just what Ace went for, though he wasn't entirely sure that stubborn demeanor was something that turned him on, or just made him want to strangle the man.

"You are learning the "girl's part" so that you can learn the true form of both parts of the dance." Smoker said, taking in a deep breath, one that threatened to pop the buttons on his suit coat. "If you have a problem, you are welcome to take it up with your father.."

The pale paled at that and turned his dark gaze away, frowning. "I don't want to take anything up with him.." He smoothed out his shirt and coat, glancing over at himself in a nearby mirror. He hardly recognized himself in the finery, it just didn't seem to fit him at all.

Still, his father Gol D. Roger, the KING of Grandlindia, was suddenly insistant that his, until now primarily ignored and forgotten, offspring learn how to be a proper noble. Ace had been living a fairly care free life under the tutalage of his "Uncle" Garp and so to suddenly be dragged into this world he only lived on the fringes of..was annoying.

Made more so by the dour man who was tasked with teaching him. He really had no idea why his father had asked the nobleman to be his son's tutor, did he think that otherwise Ace wouldn't listen? Well..sadly he was probably right about that.

"I thought as much." The man said and he moved to the boy's side again. "If you learn how to properly follow, only then can you lead. That is just the way it is. Now, let's try again. " Smoker reached to take Ace's right hand in his left, his right arm moving to wrap around the boy's back.

Pulling the boy's hand up to shoulder height, he guided him again. "One, two, three, one, two, three.." And they swung across the practice hall to the music. His hand moved to gently cup Ace's shoulder blade as he dipped him slightly, their feet following the long and painfully practiced steps. This time his feet only got trampled the once.

"Well, you are making progress." The nobleman nodded slightly as he let the boy's hand drop and pulled his arm away. "But at this rate there is no way you are going to be able to lead before the ball." He tsked, pushing his thin wire-framed glasses up his nose.

"I don't know anything about being a proper prince! I know I'm the only heir to the throne, but I don't want it." Ace slumped up against a wall with a shoulder, looking as petulant as a small child.

"Nobody asks for their station in life, young Prince." Smoker said with a shake of his head. "We are all just thrown randomly into the circumstances and we have to learn to either sink or swim. Sometimes there are sharks in the water and it makes things even harder, but if you give up, you'll just be torn to pieces."

"I don't care! I just..I want to be free.." The boy said softly, biting his lower lip and looking away. "I know it's stupid and I have to take over and blah blah. But I don't think all the training in the world could ever make me a good leader."

The man arched a thick white brow and moved to the boy's side, curling his gloved fingers beneath the prince's chin and lifting his head up so that he was forced to gaze at him. "It's in your blood. Your mother didn't die so you could spout such nonsense. She was one of the kindest women I've ever known and your father is a compassionate and strong ruler. I have confidence that if you set aside your selfish desires that you will learn to be a good King someday."

"What about you?" The prince asked, pulling his chin away from the man's grip. His heart skipped a beat whenever the nobleman touched him lately. It was so hard to concentrate when you couldn't hear yourself think. "I hear you are a fairly decent Duke..but.."

Smoker laughed, his hand falling to his side as he moved away again, pacing to the other side of the room to gaze out the window at the floursihing garden beyind the glass. "My father was a stubborn man, he was only a knight. Your father gave him our duchy when he proved loyal during a war long ago." He took in a deep breath, aching to go out and smoke, though he knew it would be frowned upon while he was here.

"I grew up under his close supervision, being trained in everything that I am now training you to do. Only I was also trained in self defense, learning how to protect myself without a sword as well as with it." He turned, glancing over at the boy. "It saved my life, but when our Duchy was attacked by dissenters, my father was overwhelmed and killed. I took over when I was but a lad of sixteen.."

"Sixteen?" The prince asked, standing up straight and shaking his head. He was only a year older than that, he couldn't imagine ruling anything, but he hadn't been taught from birth apparently. "I'm sorry..I didn't know.."

The white haired man snorted and waved a hand. "It's not important. I was prepared and it's true that your father has done you no service in negelcting you until now." Taking in a deep breath, he crossed the room again and took the boy's hand in his own again.

"But you have to trust me, when I say I know you can do it.." He leaned in, his face inches away from Ace's own, his breath hot against the boy's freckled cheeks. Heart danced in his chest like his feet could not, breath catching. "I also know how much of a distraction I am.." The man said, whispering into the boy's ear. "I see the looks you give me.."

"I..no.." Ace stuttered, shivering at the feeling of the warm breath against his sensetive ear. His pulse raced and he swallowed thickly, moving to pull away only to be stopped by the man's strong grip. Before he knew it, he found himself pinned up against the wall, the nobleman's large form holding his more slender body firm.

"Stop this at once!" He ordered, though his voice shook and his mind screamed against it.

With a slight smirk the man nodded, releasing the boy and pulling away. "Very well, your highness." He teased, clearing his throat and smoothing out his clothing once more. "Why don't you practice the steps a bit on your own then?" Once again the music swelled in the room from the small band that was sitting in an unseen alcove.

Ace pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the hammering of his heart and catching his breath. "Of course.." Anything, to forget what had just happened and so he held his hands as they would be if he had a partner and started to move in his box.

"One, two, three, one two, three.."


End file.
